


Why Does the Butterfly Cry?

by Nykomi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykomi/pseuds/Nykomi
Summary: When Haruhis childhood friend transfers into Ouran, the Host Club is in shock. But as they slowly warm up to her, they realize that she has something to hide in her troubled past. Who can brush past her cold defenses? Rating may change as story continues, but for now all chapters rated T.





	1. What Was Said Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic on this particular site... I haven't really gotten the formatting down or anything yet but I will persevere! I have posted this on fanfiction.net (and it is still there ^^) but this version will be edited (and hopefully improved...) compared to the other one. 
> 
> If "*" is next to a word it means I'll go into what it means in the end notes... I promise I'll only go over it once (even if you already know what it means...eh heh...) 
> 
> So! Please enjoy my train wreck imagination because I just can't with this anime XD

# Prologue

###  What Was Said Before

On a bright afternoon two young girls chatted as they passed the park on their way home from class.

"Ne, Haruhi, I heard you're planning take the exam to Ouran Academy. Is it true?"

Haruhi's attention went to her friend, brushing her long hair out of her face. "Yup, and aren't you enrolling at the public school with everyone else, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head, "I applied to Lobelia Academy. I don't want to be stuck here." She stuck her tongue out at the thought.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh a little. "I thought you wanted to be 'normal' and not go to a rich kid school."

"I did, but if I go to the same school as everyone else, I wouldn't be able to see you as much." She pouted. "And you're the only one I've really accepted as a friend."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks to look at her friend. "Wait... Since you're going to Lobelia...Does that mean you're moving?" She never understood how in the world could her friend handle things like this so easily.

Yuuki nodded, "Only me though, I found a cheap apartment and my dad is covering my expenses until I can support myself, plus it's convenient for me if I live close to the school." She paused to dig into her bag, withdrawing a piece of paper from one of her books. "I'm actually going to be moving my stuff in today, so I plan to transfer to a different school to get used to the area. It's only the second year, but I have to get used to it as soon as possible."

"Today? That's so sudden." Haruhi looked worried. "Are you going to be okay?"

Yuuki hesitated in giving her answer before offering her friend a small smile. "Yeah....It'll be alright. I'll survive." 

She thrust the piece of paper into Haruhi's hand before running off. "Here's my address, come visit me soon okay? I don't think it's too far" 

Yuuki turned to run off despite being in a stupid, uncomfortable skirt. She held back her tears, not wanting to show how upset she really was about being separated from her only friend. She didn't even stop when she heard Haruhi call after her. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime."


	2. Meeting Her Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting with an old friend always makes the problems disappear.  
> If not disappear, they can at least be more easily ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, chapter 1 registers as chapter 2 because reasons. Sorry about that... The chapters will always be one off because I set the prologue as a separate chapter.   
> Editing really takes a little longer than I thought...The updates will be pretty nice for a while but don't get used to it...I really am terrible at updating... I'm sorry ahead of time!!! I'll do my best though because I do love this story and want to finish it.  
> So...With that being said....  
> Please enjoy chapter 1 ^^

# Chapter 1

### Meeting Her Again

Yuuki sighed as she took another look at her class papers.  
After middle school, she was coerced into enrolling in Ouran Academy by her father, who was most certainly not pleased with her initial decision to attend Lobelia.  
She drew the ire of her father even more when she heavily protested the girls uniform from Ouran, a yellow tea length dress with white stockings and heeled black shoes. The memory of him shaking his head as she opted to dress in the boys uniform was still fresh in her mind.

"How could you even bother with Lobelia Academy if you were going to protest over something as stupid as the uniform?" He had snapped at her before she had left the estate grounds. 

She didn't care about what he had to say though. It should be enough that she was even attending the school of his choice and not hers.  
There was no need for him to worry about her relying on him to even get into the school. She had purposely concealed her status and successfully passed the scholarship exam. 

According the schedule she had, her class was currently in the middle of a break, so it was possible for her to sneak in without being noticed.  
She opened the door slowly and stepped in, noting how quiet it was for it be break time.

She brushed her long, unruly bangs from her face as she faced the inside of the classroom, only to be faced with the entire class staring at her.  
A nervous looking boy spoke up after another moment of awkward silence. 

"Pardon my rudeness, but who are you? It's rare for someone to come in during break."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders a little before answering. So much for being unnoticed, it was like she had drawn attention to herself instead.

"I just transferred into this class, I'm Kaida Yuuki." She introduced herself, pushing her long hair from her shoulders.

"Ah? Did you say Kaida Yuuki?" A familiar voice seemed to ask.

Surprised, Yuuki turned to look at what seemed to be a boy who was with a pair of twins.

But she knew better. 

"Haruhi?" Yuuki quickly headed over to Haruhi's desk, practically ignoring the astonished looks of her other classmates. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she got a better look at her friend. Her hair was cut short and she was also wearing the boys uniform.  
If Yuuki didn't know her from the start, she really would have thought Haruhi was a boy.

Haruhi stood up from her desk, smiling, "It's been so long, I thought you were going to a different school."

The longhaired girl shook her head before smiling a little. "During my third year I decided Lobelia just wasn't suited for me, so I decided to apply here instead. I forgot you attended this school." Her voice was relieved and cheerful at the pleasant discovery of her old friend.

There was really no need to dump her troubles onto Haruhi about her dad forcing her to come here, or anything else really. It was enough that she could be in the same class as her.

The two twins who were with Haruhi spoke up, looking utterly confused. "Uh, Haruhi?" one started,  
"Who's this?" the second finished.

Haruhi turned her attention to them, "This is Kaida Yuuki, we've known each other since childhood and she transferred out her second year of middle school so I haven't seen her since."

Yuuki looked at both twins for a moment before placing a hand at her hip, "And you two are?" she asked, a testy note entering her tone.

The twins linked their arms and spoke as one unit, "We're the Hitachiin brothers, and also Haruhi's friends" they smiled mischievously at her.

Haruhi sighed then pointed at them individually as she spoke their name. "That's Kaoru, and that's Hikaru, They're a mischievous duo and like to trick you into thinking they're the other, so be careful."

Yuuki looked between very hard for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not worried." She spoke confidently.

The twins raised their eyebrows at her arrogant sounding words, "Whatever, class is gonna start soon." Hikaru grumbled in a bored tone.  
They both took their seats, one sitting on the left of Haruhi's desk and the other on her right.

Yuuki tried to maintain her composure as she looked around for an empty seat, not wanting to just be awkwardly standing there.  
After another moment of this and feeling the first knots of anxiety in her stomach, she felt someone gently tug at her arm, causing the back of her knees to bend against the seat of a chair.

"Until sensei gets you a desk, you can share with me." Haruhi said kindly with a soft smile, "Okay?"

All eyes were on them and the girls around them visibly blushed.

Yuuki paused for a moment before standing up, her pride getting the best of her. "Thanks Haruhi, but I think I'll wait in the back until sensei gets me a desk, I'll take the chair though."  
She dragged the chair to the back and sat there, crossing her legs and waiting for the teacher to arrive. 

The other students just couldn't resist chattering lowly about it.

"Fujioka-kun* was just trying to be nice, she could have just said thanked him like a proper lady."

"Maybe Haruhi-kun is in love with her? Maybe that's why he was so nice to her, even if she was rude."

"Haruhi-kun in love with her? Wouldn't that be so tragic though?"

Yuuki ignored them, letting her thoughts trail off. It didn't matter to her what they had to say.

Kaoru leaned over to whisper to Haruhi when it didn't seem the gossiping and theories didn't seem to be dying down. "Are you going to let them talk about your friend like that? You know, the one you never mentioned?"

His twin, Hikaru, turned to look at Yuuki, his expression unreadable.

Haruhi shook her head, "She's fine, if she had a problem she'd say something herself. There was no point in saying anything if I didn't think she was going to come here," the shorthaired girl explained.

Kaoru leaned back in his chair, "Ehh? Hey, Hikaru, I wonder if Haruhi's friend will want to come to the host club." 

When his brother didn't really respond, he turned to look at him and looked less than pleased at being ignored. He threw a ball of paper at his elder twin, making him look over lazily.  
The older twin met his younger brother's look of confusion before the teacher came in and called everyone to attention.

"Alright, everyone be seated, and Kaida, just sit back there until we get a desk for you. It'll be here by tomorrow."

Yuuki made no reply and just looked up at the teacher to show she was paying attention.

"Alright" the teacher began, "let's continue from where we left off…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'kun': a type of endearment used in Japan mainly for boys after their names, stating it with the last name shows that they know each other but are not on first name basis. Stating it with the first name shows they are relatively close to that person, or know them fairly well.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the prologue! I cringed the whole time editing and sometimes I couldn't even figure out how to fix it... Oh well? Either way, I'll see you next chapter! ^^


End file.
